This invention relates to electrochemical cells. More particularly, it is concerned with a battery of electrochemical cells arranged in series.
It is frequently necessary for electrochemical cells to be connected in series in order to provide voltages higher than those produced by an individual cell. For example, lithium/thionyl chloride electrochemical cells normally discharge at 3.5 volts, and for many applications it is necessary to employ these cells in applications having higher voltage requirements.
Typically, each cell is packaged in an individual case having exposed positive and negative terminals. As is well understood, to provide a series of cells the positive terminal of each cell is connected to the negative terminal of the next cell in the series. The individual cells of the series may be packaged within a single case with appropriate terminal connections to provide a unitary battery structure. With batteries assembled in this manner the overall weight and volume is adversely affected by the packaging required by each individual cell plus the additional wiring, insulation, and structure required to support the cells in the form of a battery of unitary assembly.